


Team Fuck Lucifer 2014

by Iship_lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Lucifer, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, it's just porn, little bit of bondage, really - Freeform, wingkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iship_lover/pseuds/Iship_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Team Fuck Lucifer 2014 on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michifer

“ _Michael_.” Lucifer groans, shifting against his bonds. Somehow, he has never imagined that their wars will end this way. That is not saying he is not pleasured by how it all turned out, because he is, certainly, very pleasured.

“Don’t talk.” Michael’s breath is hot against Lucifer’s naturally cool skin. Doing this in vessels is slightly different than doing this as grace and light. The sensations become more human, more concentrated.

Michael kisses the corner of Lucifer’s lip in an act of surprising tenderness. “You’re wearing too much clothes.” Lucifer growls at his brother, who remains fully clothed, while Lucifer is completely bare, naked and tied down, face down on the bed with his arms stretched over his head, rough ropes burning into his wrists.

His knees are tied together as well, so he cannot move his legs freely. He kneels on the bed, baring his ass in the air.   
Michael leans down, sucking on Lucifer’s shoulders. “Shut up,” He murmurs, voice clouded by lust. Lucifer chuckles. He likes it, the way he can get his brother to lose his mind.

Michael’s arousal strains against his jeans. His hands grips at Lucifer’s hips, leaving hand shaped bruises. His thumb moves down, skirting across Lucifer’s hole. The younger archangel keens as Michael rubs his thumb in circles, not pressing in.  
“Move!” Lucifer groans, pressing his face into the pillow.

“Don’t order me.” Michael bites Lucifer’s shoulder, drawing blood, one hand cupping his ass. He slaps the flesh beneath his hand, hearing Lucifer hiss in approval. He slaps him again, until Lucifer’s buttocks are flushed red.

Michael presses his thumb in without warning, sliding the digit in. Lucifer bites the pillow, moaning at the intrusion. Their own special brand of foreplay, really. It is certainly impossible.  
Michael removes his thumb and inserts two fingers, rough and unforgiving, and Lucifer forgets to think.

“Michael.” He growls, hands tightening in the fabric. “Michael.”

“Lucifer.” Michael whispers, voice low and rasping. He digs his fingers deeper, twisting them, taking his other hand off Lucifer’s hip to stroke at the fallen archangel’s cock, drawing a low moan.

“Just- fuck me already-” Michael’s fingers hits his prostate “ _Fuck_!”

Michael growls, pulling his fingers out, hastily untying Lucifer’s legs, spreading them out on the sheets. He strokes himself, his fingers burning, needing to be inside Lucifer. Michael bends down, pressing a kiss on the back of Lucifer’s neck.  
“Want _you_.” He pulls back, lining his length up in between Lucifer’s leg.

“What are you waiting for?!” Lucifer growls, losing his cool. He moves his legs, eager to have Michael inside him.

Michael presses in, the impossible tightness clenches down on his cock, making gasp out in arousal.  
“Michael-” Lucifer twists the sheets, desperation clouding his voice. He attempts to push back, letting Michael slide in further.  
“Don’t move.” Michael grabs onto Lucifer’s leg, pulling them, spreading them out further and slams in, groaning at the pressure. “Don’t talk.” Lucifer bites his lips so hard his mouth tastes like copper.  
They achieve some sort of hasty, hurried rhythm- Michael alternating between moaning praises and twisting his hips. Lucifer shakes silently, wracked by pleasure, by the felling of Michael filling him up, the stretch, the burn painful but oh-so-satisfying.

Michael lets go of Lucifer’s legs, gripping tightly on his waist instead. “Lucifer-” His voice is hoarse- “ _Lucifer_ -”

“Fuck- Michael- so close-” Lucifer whines, humping into the sheets, “ _Hurry up_ -”

Michael pounds him, slamming in hard and fast, making sure Lucifer can feel this the next day, and the day after, so he knows that no one else can have him but Michael.

Lucifer comes first, Michael’s name on his tongue. He clenches down on Michael, the orgasm rippling through him, pleasurable, filthy, human and he loves every second of it, stars dancing in his vision.  
Michael comes with Lucifer’s name shouted in reverence.

“I love you, brother.” He whispers as he unties Lucifer’s wrists, kissing the light marks. “I love  _you_.”

Lucifer responds by kissing Michael, long and hard. “Next time-” He drags Michael down onto the bed “I get to tie  _you_  up.”


	2. Samifer

“ _Love_  it when you get all dominant, Sammy.” Lucifer grins, as Sam pushes him down on the hood of the car.  
“Shut up.” Sam growls, face heating up. His erection strains against his jeans, tight and constricting. Lucifer stretches against the hood, sun beating down on his back as he presses his ass against Sam.  
Sam reaches over, placing finger shaped bruises on Lucifer’s hip- the other man was completely nude while he was fully clothed, humping each other on some strangers car- the sheer thrill of it sending another wave of heat down south.

“C’mon, now, Sammy, don’t you wanna _fuck_  me?” Lucifer drawls. Sam shudders a little- Lucifer knows exactly which buttons to press, how to get Sam as turned on as possible-  
It is unfair, Sam thought, that Lucifer is so damn good at this.

“I’m alll ready for you” Lucifer grins at the look on Sam’s face.

Sam unzips his jeans with a shaking hand, adrenaline, excitement and the thrill of being caught like this, out in the open, Lucifer bent over a car with his dick in him, pounding away like there is no tomorrow.

“You prepped yourself?” Sam bends down, whispering in Lucifer’s ear. “Did you think of  _me_  with your fingers up your ass?” Lucifer moans, breathless. Looks Sam is just as good at dirty talk as he is, all aggressive and filthy. “My cock in your ass?”

“Yes.” Lucifer growls. “Damn, yes. Now get your dick in me or I _swear_ -”

Sam presses in, hands gripping Lucifer’s waist, leaving hand shaped marks. Lucifer chokes down the rest of the sentence, clutching desperately at the car’s shining surface.

Sam slams in, groaning at the delicious pressure against his cock. It’s quick, it’s dirty and needy and everything they love.  
“Yeah baby-” Lucifer shouts, giddy with the feeling of Sam’s dick, huge and hard, pounds into him in a quick and erratic rhythm.

Sam comes first, not keen to draw this out, knowing that they have to leave as soon as possible. He holds Lucifer down, slamming into him, feeling the tight pressure clenching down on his length.

Lucifer groans as Sam comes, filling up his ass with hot cum. “Sam.” He keens, and Sam has a hand around Lucifer’s dick, stroking him until he orgasms onto the ground, just beside the car’s wheel.

They stagger out, grinning and obviously satisfied.


	3. Dean/Lucifer

They have no idea _how_  they ended up like this, with Lucifer backed against the walls of the bunker, shirt off, the bricks digging into his back. Dean bites on his neck, hard and possessive.  
“Aah-” Lucifer groans when Dean scrapes his chest with his fingernails, and Dean bites harder, leaving a large, purple bruise.

It was fast- a quick, dirty fuck before the others came back to the bunker. Dean works to unbuckle Lucifer’s belt, pulling his pants down along with his boxers.  
“ _Damn-_ ” Dean groans as Lucifer reaches to palm him against his jeans. “Pants, off, want your legs wrapped around me-”

Lucifer grins, kicking his clothes away with his feet.

Dean moves in to kiss him, biting at each other until their lips are red and almost bleeding. Lucifer is cold and Dean’s fingers burn tiny marks onto his skin.

“Wings?” Dean asks, and Lucifer raises an eyebrow. It’s a pretty surprising kink, given what Dean usually think about Angels, but one that he can indulge in.

Lucifer manifests, large and white, thumping slightly against the walls, and Dean leans in, one hand stroking Lucifer’s wings. The Angel likes it, tilting his head and baring his neck.

Dean unbuckles his belt quickly, wanting to get down to business. If the others came back early they would probably get an eyeful of Dean’s ass and Angel dick. He groans as the cold air hits his erect cock, precum leaking from the red tip.

“Luce-”

“Hurry up and put your dick in me, Winchester.” Lucifer growls- he actually growls, pulling Dean in.

“Gee Luce, I don’t know, maybe another da- ah!” Dean squirms in surprise as Lucifer strokes his cock, fingers smooth and cool and doing all kinds of unholy things and if he don’t stop soon Dean will be cumming in his hand like a teenager getting his first handjob.

“Stop.” Dean hisses, and Lucifer grins, thumping his wings against the wall in a way to show that he wins.

Lucifer’s body is cool under Dean’s fingers and he clenches down on Dean’s length, wrapping his legs around his waist.  
“Fuck-” Dean thrusts, pulling out almost completely and slamming back in in one fluid motion.

“ _Keep going_ , Winchester-” Dean thrusts again, shutting Lucifer up.

He threads his fingers in Lucifer’s hair and feathers, the archangel keening at the touches, closing his eyes, raking his fingernails down Dean’s back.  
They like it _rough_ , that is no lie.

The pace is frantic as Dean pulls Lucifer’s hair and wings, careful to not harm any sensitive parts of the wings.  
“They- won’t- fall- off-” Lucifer moans against Dean’s neck, and he responds by backing Lucifer up against the wall, pounding into him almost violently, leaving bites and bruises on his neck that will be there for all to see the next day. Hell _yeah_.

Dean moves his hand down, stroking Lucifer.   
“Fuck- so damn tight-” Dean moans.

“Keep- moving-” Lucifer’s hold on the back of his neck is almost painful. Dean responds by stroking Lucifer harder, faster.  
Lucifer clenches around Dean’s dick when he comes, pulling Dean’s hair, almost howling against his neck.  
Dean thrusts again, not lasting for much longer.

“Oh, Fuck-  _Luce_ -” He comes, dick still buried in Lucifer’s ass and the archangel curls a content wing around him, stroking his back.

“Best. Fuck.  _Ever_.”


End file.
